kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Group
The Butterfly Project An experiment funded by the Sectum government and conducted by the University of Arcane Studies and Maura's College of Medicine. The scienists and mages working on this project were later collectively called the "Butterfly Group". Brought to light around 40 years ago, the government has often tried to justify supporting the group by saying that this project would benefit the society. Origins Experimentation began on mages 760 years ago. Archmages would attempt to change the abilities of other mages by magic. However there seemed to be some form of resistance, the powers only being able to changed slightly, too little to make a difference even with the mages consent. The same experimentation were done on foetuses. The effects were much greater, but again too small to have a significant difference. Thus began the long history of the Butterfly Project. Eugenic As natural magical abilities aren't inherited from parents. What first interested the scientists were that these "altered" magic abilities were passed onto the child, the first born mostly, but occasionally it was passed onto the second. So many of the mages who are also scientists (considered the epitome of perfection to the group) had to produce one offspring, and in turn that person had to produce an offspring with another of the same altered abilities. Groups The Butterfly Project is split into several groups, each specialising in a form of "supreme ability": L.O-V.E - Law.Overseer-Vocational.Enforcement - As their name suggest, they are the law enforcers. Working alongside the government, they carry out tasks against villainous groups in society with utmost loyalty. Possessing incredible combat prowess and extraordinary magical resistance that even mages are unable to counter. P.P/E.A-C.E - Personnel.Psyche/External.Aider-Constructive.Emendation - They are designed to be the healers. Having supreme control over an organism, he/she is able to bring a person back from the brink of death. S.M.I.L/E - Source.Mental.Illness.Location/Extermination- Powerful hypnotists/psychologists that can cure even the most dire of mental states, capable to recovering lost memories and inducing images and emotions into others to accelerate their recovery by keeping them in a calm state of mind. However there are concerns that over the years, these groups deviated from their original idealogies. Failiure The Sectum government have stated that the final specimens were failiures, and were corrupted fairly early on in the Butterfly Project and had to be exterminated for the safety of the Second World. Expressing disappointment, "fruition of rotten apples", the Butterfly Group were apparently disbanded. Rumours The Butterfly Project has been criticised many times, mainly being accused of inhumane as well as the controversial extermination. However there were many dark rumours surrounding the Butterfly Group: *The groups of the Butterfly Project had a secondary malicous purpose. *The specimens were inbreeding, being forced to do so by scientists in order to preserve the purity of their abilities, though the gene pool was corrected by various magicks. *The Butterfly Group has not been abolished and is still secretly still experimenting, maybe with the funding of the government. Report Conducted by SK Category:Groups/Guilds Category:History Category:Magic